100 Their story
by Little Pegasus
Summary: Draco Malfoy solo conoce el espacio, y la vista que ofrece la tierra a través de los ventanales del arca, que son estrechos y están maltratados por el tiempo. Cuando su padre es flotado es encerrado y luego enviado a la tierra junto con otros cien chicos. Entre ellos está Harry Potter. [AU/Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**100; their story.**

 **Resumen**

Draco Malfoy solo conoce el espacio, y la vista que ofrece la tierra a través de los ventanales del arca, que son estrechos y están maltratados por el tiempo. Cuando su padre es flotado es encerrado y luego enviado a la tierra junto con otros cien chicos. Entre ellos está Harry Potter. AU/Slash.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidad ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

Their story

 **1**. Capítulo 1: Piloto.

Siente el sol contra su rostro, puede visualizar árboles a su alrededor. Logra percibir aromas de flores silvestres en la cálida brisa. Es hermoso.

En este momento, Draco Malfoy no está varado en el espacio.

Hace noventa y siete años que un apocalipsis nuclear mató a todos en la tierra y dejó el planeta cociéndose en radiación. Por suerte, hubo sobrevivientes. Doce naciones tenían estaciones espaciales al detonar las bombas. Ahora solo queda el arca, estación creada a partir de todas. La tierra necesita cien años para que se pueda sobrevivir en ella. Cuatro generaciones más en el espacio y el hombre irá a casa.

La tierra, ese es el sueño.

Draco siguió el trazo con el carboncillo en el suelo de la habitación, detallando el tronco del árbol que se destacaba en el medio de una noche estrellada, se detuvo de golpe, el sonido estridente de las bocinas sonando fuera de su celda.

Dos guardias se hicieron paso empujando con poca delicadeza la puerta.

—Prisionero trescientos diecinueve, mire a la pared.

La realidad es espantosa para Draco, quien se levantó con una expresión de desgano en el rostro, de espaldas a los hombres que le observaban con lastima.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, su voz sonando altanera.

—Silencio. Extienda el brazo derecho.

—¡No! No, no es mi hora. —les observó con algo similar a la desesperación en sus ojos, su voz ligeramente enronquecida—. Me falta un mes para cumplir dieciocho.

—Extienda el brazo.

En el arca, cada delito, aunque sea pequeño, se castiga con la muerte. A menos que tengas dieciocho.

—Quítese el reloj.

—¡No! Es de mi padre…

—Quítese el…

—¡No! —cuando el guardia le agarró firme del brazo, Draco aprovechó su distracción y le empujó lejos de sí. Estirando su pierna golpeó al otro guardia en el estómago y corrió fuera de la habitación.

El segundo guardia trató de electrocutarlo con una de sus herramientas para controlar a los rebeldes, ocasionando que Draco la empujará contra su estómago y éste cayese al suelo. El primero se levantó con la pulsera entre las manos, exasperado. Aunque Draco cerró la puerta antes de que le alcanzaran.

Observando con detención como los demás prisioneros eran sacados de sus celdas por guardias.

A todos los delincuentes juveniles los ponen en esa zona del arca. Los encierran. Lo llaman el palco.

El guardia aprovechó la distracción de Draco para salir de la zona, ocasionando que éste corriese al lado contrario.

—Prisionero trescientos diecinueve .

—Draco, ¡alto!

Esa voz detuvo al rubio, quién se volteó para ver a su padrino.

—¿Sev? —el hombre es intimidante para los guardias, Draco le observó con los ojos brillosos y la expresión llena de desesperación.

Severus lo cobijó entre sus brazos, presionándole contra su pecho.

—¿Sev? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto? —tomó una pausa, su voz quebrándose—. Están matándonos a todos, ¿no? Reducen la población para tener más tiempo para el resto de ustedes.

Severus negó.

—Draco, no te ejecutarán. Te enviarán a la tierra. —Severus le sujetó con cuidado de los hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa que más que tranquilizar a Draco le crispó los nervios—. A cien de ustedes.

—¿Qué? Pero no es seguro. No, nos revisan a los dieciocho. —refutó Draco, cada vez más desesperado.

—Las reglas han cambiado. Esto te da la oportunidad de vivir. —se detuvo, de golpe, apreciándole por última vez—. Tus instintos te dirán que cuides a todos los demás primero. Como tu madre, pero ten cuidado. No puedo perderte a ti también, Dragón —su voz se redujo, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Draco, dando un ligero apretón a su mejilla izquierda—. Te amo mucho.

El guardia de la zona posterior disparó un dardo justo contra la espalda baja de Draco, se les había acabado el tiempo. Severus le aferró desde debajo de las caderas, apretándole contra su pecho.

—¡No!… insensatos.

Draco gimió antes de quedar inconsciente.

—A la tierra, Dragón. Debes ir a la tierra.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos estaba fuertemente aferrado a una silla, el cinturón le apretujaba y sentía una picazón extraña en la planta de los pies. Volteó su rostro, junto a él estaba a quien se había jurado odiar toda su vida, el motivo de la muerte de sus padres.

Jadeó, su mano derecha ardía. Ahí se encontraba la pulsera que con tanto ahínco le quisieron poner.

—Bienvenido.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor.

—Mira…

—Theo ¿por qué diablos estás aquí?

—Cuando supe que mandaban prisioneros a la tierra, me hice arrestar —le dedicó una suave mirada al rubio—. Vine por ti.

Los gritos resonaron mientras las luces chisporroteaban sobre ellos, Draco frunció la nariz. La nave era presa de turbulencias que la hacían agitar y alterar a los más sensibles.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco, agitado.

—La atmósfera —Theo respondió rápidamente.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, y con ello los televisores de la nave. Un hombre canoso y de una larga barba se reveló en la pantalla, el abuelo de Theo.

—Prisioneros del arca, escúchenme. Se les ha dado una segunda oportunidad. —los ojos del hombre parecían brillar con bondad detrás de las gafas de media luna, pero muchos de los presentes sabía que no era verdad—. Como su canciller espero que vean esto, no como una oportunidad para ustedes, sino para todos nosotros, por el bien mayor. No tenemos idea de lo que los espera allá abajo. Si la chance de sobrevivir fuera mayor, habríamos mandado a otros. —tomó una pausa, viéndoles con falso reproche—. Van ustedes porque sus delitos los volvieron prescindibles.

—Tu abuelo es un cretino, Theo. —gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la nave, acentuando la expresión de irritabilidad de Draco.

—Sin embargo, si sobreviven se les perdonarán esos delitos. Sus registros quedarán completamente limpios. —la imagen en el televisor continuaba, y con ello las palabras de Albus Dumbledore y las risas de los chicos de la nave subiendo de nivel.

—El sitio donde aterrizarán ha sido elegido con cuidado. El monte Weather era una base militar en la montaña antes de la última guerra. —la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse mientras la nave era presa de turbulencias nuevamente y las luces parpadeaban, el malestar en Draco acrecentó—. Debía ser abastecida con alimentos no perecederos para trescientas personas.

La mirada de Draco se desvió hasta un chico de gafas que con expresión juguetona se liberó de su cinturón y comenzaba a flotar por la nave. Él ocasionaba que a su alrededor los gritos se elevaran y las risas estallarán por sus maniobras.

—Durante dos años como máximo. Nadie llegó allí. —la voz de Dumbledore continuaba, Draco ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

—Fíjate. —dijo el muchacho de gafas, deteniéndose justo frente a Theo y Draco, y cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho. Su mirada esmeralda hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

—¡Caminante espacial! —le gritaban los otros chicos.

—Como ven no les escatimamos alimentos… —Draco no sabía si el chico flotante era más desesperante que Dumbledore o no.

—Tu abuelo me hizo flotar. —dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Theo.

—Sujétate antes que se desplieguen los paracaídas. —dijo Theo, apretando los dientes y negando con la cabeza. Las risas se acrecentaron.

Draco volteó el rostro, notando como otros dos chicos luchaban con zafarse de los cinturones de seguridad—: ¡Ustedes dos! Quédense quietos si quieren vivir.

—El monte Weather es vida. Busquen los suministros de inmediato.

Ambos chicos continuaban tratando de cortar sus cinturones, Draco no les conocía, pero no le apetecía tener que enterrar cadáveres como su primera experiencia en la tierra.

Jadeó cuando una nueva turbulencia agitó la nave. Fijándose en el rostro bonachón de Dumbledore en la pantalla.

—Tú eres el traidor que ha estado en aislamiento durante un año. —se dirigió a él el "caminante espacial", Draco frunció la nariz con desprecio.

—Y tú, el tonto que gastó un mes de oxígeno en caminar por el espacio. —gruñó el rubio.

—Pero fue divertido. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa— Soy Harry.

—Su única responsabilidad es mantenerse vivos. —la voz de Dumbledore hacía eco.

La nave se agitó aún más mientras los chicos eran capaces de quitarse los cinturones, Draco les observó sintiéndose inútil.

—Finalmente… seguro que se preguntarán por las pulseras…

—¡Quédense sentados! —chilló Draco cuando observó como se dejaban flotar.

La nave expulsó los paracaídas mientras caía con violencia contra la tierra, ocasionando aún más movimiento en el interior y logrando arrancar más chillidos de sus ocupantes. Draco cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a su asiento.

Los chicos que se habían soltado de su asiento chocaron contra las paredes, ocasionando exclamaciones de horror y quejidos.

—Harry ¿estás bien? —inquirió Draco con desespero al sentirlo caer a sus pies.

Las chispas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, el caos les reinó por largos minutos que parecían eternos. Draco sentía el horror crecer en su interior.

—Se deben haber lanzado retrocohetes. —dijo Theo, tratando de darle calma.

—Bien. Todo lo que hay en esta nave tiene cien años, ¿no? —habló Draco, tratando de controlar su desesperación—. Démosle un segundo.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —trató de hablarle Theo—. Perdón por haber hecho arrestar a tus padres

—No hables de mis padres. —cortó Draco de golpe, dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche y frustración.

—Por favor, no puedo morirme sabiendo que me odias. —suplicó Theo.

—No arrestaron a mis padres, Theo. Los ejecutaron. —Draco le chilló con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y el desespero desgarrando su voz—. Si te odio.

La nave se agitó como si se comenzará a despedazar, ocasionando un ruido sordo. Y que las cosas se revolvieran en su interior, cuando cayó todo se calmó, aunque el sentimiento de desespero no abandonaba a Draco.

—Escuchen… No se oyen máquinas. —alzó la voz uno de los chicos que estaba contra la pared. Draco no le reconocía en ese instante.

—Wow… —el chico a su lado exclamó con voz impresionada y algo tonta.

Los cinturones se soltaron de golpe y Draco se levantó, acercándose a uno de los caídos.

—Harry, ¿respira? —inquirió levantando la mirada al muchacho, que se encontraba a su lado examinando al otro chico.

Harry parecía en shock, mirando el cuerpo del muchacho. Cuando le vio negó con la cabeza, su expresión llena de consternación.

Ninguno de los dos había sobrevivido.

—Las puertas están en un nivel inferior ¡vamos! —habló uno de los chicos.

—¡No podemos abrir las puertas! —exclamó Draco, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hasta ellos.

—Atrás, muchachos. —en la puerta se encontraba un chico vestido de guardia, y con ambas manos alejaba a la multitud que se apelotonaba alrededor de la puerta. Draco bajó las escaleras a paso apresurado.

Examinó al chico, era alto, de piel tostada y el rostro chapado en pecas. El largo cabello pelirrojo le llegaba por los hombros y una cicatriz le recorría el ojo derecho. Draco reconocía que era atractivo.

—¡Alto! —exclamó el rubio cuando notó como se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, hasta enfrentar al chico—. El aire podría ser tóxico.

—De todos modos, si el aire es tóxico, estamos muertos. —le respondió el chico, con voz seria.

Draco se removió incómodo.

—¿Charlie? —la voz de una chica se antepuso a los murmullos, era bastante menuda y de larga cabellera pelirroja y pecas. Ojos pequeños y almendrados, repletos de espesas pestañas rojas.

Cuando el muchacho a su lado la vio pareció brillar.

La niña bajó la escalera con cuidado y se hizo paso entre la multitud con más ímpetu que Draco.

—Es la chica que se escondió debajo del piso. —se alzaron los murmullos, y Draco los reconoció.

Eran los Weasley. La chica, Ginevra Weasley, pasó dieciséis años escondida bajo el piso. En el arca no se pueden tener más de dos hijos. La madre de ambos habían sido flotada por ese delito.

—Dios mío… —susurró el chico—. Mira lo grande que estás. —la miraba con un orgullo que hizo que Draco se removiera inquieto.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? ¿El uniforme de un guardia? —inquirió la niña con claro desprecio y pasando sus manos por encima de la superficie del traje.

—Lo pedí prestado para subirme a la nave. —se excusó él, su voz enronquecida por la emoción—. Alguien debe vigilarte.

Ella volvió a abrazarle, ante los ojos atónitos de todos.

—¿Dónde está tu pulsera? —inquirió Draco, señalando lo evidente. Charlie Weasley no poseía una pulsera.

—¿Me permites? Hace un año que no veo a mi hermano. —Ginevra se había volteado hacía Draco taldreándolo con su mirada y con el claro desprecio y odio tiñéndose en su voz.

—Nadie tiene hermanos. —dijo alguien en la multitud.

—Ella es Ginevra Weasley, la chica que hallaron escondida en el suelo. —dijo una chica, con clara burla.

Ginevra iba a lanzarse contra ellos, siendo retenida por su hermano.

—Ginny, ¡no! —la voz de él parecía calmar a la leona que parecía la muchacha, Draco estaba atónito ante el intercambio.

Los Weasley parecían ser unos salvajes.

—Que te recuerden por otra cosa. —le susurró Charlie.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué? —le retó ella.

—Por ser la primera persona que toca la tierra en cien años.

Eso le cambió el gesto a la pelirroja, quien habida por reconocimiento parecía brillar ante la ocurrencia de su hermano. Draco resopló por lo bajo.

Pobretones.

Ginevra le sonrió con malicia y Charlie se volteó para abrir la puerta de la nave. Cuando se abrió levantó una ráfaga de viento hacia el interior que a Draco se le hizo maravillosa, al igual que los rayos de sol que se colaban. Algo en su interior se expandió.

Aquello se sentía maravilloso y ni siquiera lo había vivido todo.

Los árboles se alzaban verdes y enormes alrededor de la nave.

Ginevra respiró una bocanada de aire intensa y con sumo cuidado se bajó de la nave, pisando tierra con poderío.

—¡Volvimos, perras! —exclamó alzando los brazos. Y comenzó la algarabía.

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la nave, alzando tierra y riendo.

¡Habían sobrevivido!

Draco se movió para observarlo todo. Internándose más profundo en el bosque y abriendo el mapa que su padrino les había preparado.

—¿Por qué están tan serio, princesa? No morimos en una explosión ardiente. —Harry se le acercó por detrás, colocándose justo a su lado.

Draco observó con intensidad a través de las montañas.

—Díselo a los dos que intentaron levantarse del asiento y seguirte.

La expresión herida del chico no le conmovió en lo absoluto.

—No te gusta que te digan princesa, ¿no, princesa?

Draco resopló.

—¿Ves ese pico? —señaló a la lejanía, donde las montañas se alzaban en colores azules.

Harry observó a donde se dirigía.

—Sí.

—Es el monte Weather. Un bosque empapado de radiación nos separa de la próxima comida. —Draco suspiró con pesadez—. Nos dejaron en una maldita montaña equivocada.

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

* ¡Nueva historia! Pero esta vez es algo completamente diferente, como soy fan de The 100, creí que sería hermoso si vinculaba ambas historias. No quiero perder ningún detalle, por aquellos que no han visto la serie. No se preocupen, Harry no morirá, o quizá si… Estaba confusa sobre quien iba a ser Bellamy, si Charlie o Bill, me desvíe por Charlie. Los demás Weasley aparecerán, pero no serán hermanos y tendrán características distintas. Como los gemelos que personificaran a Monty y a Jasper.

* Theodore Nott-Dumbledore, hijo de la hija fallecida de Albus Dumbledore y bajo su tutela de la edad temprana. Otra difícil elección, no estaba segura si Theo era indicado o no, pero me pareció buena idea. La otra era Blaise, pero él no será un Skaikru en esta historia.

* Severus hace de Abby ¿Quién será Kane? Probablemente sea Sirius, Kane es un buen villano al comienzo, aunque luego se desvía hasta el bien, y si le agregamos la locura de Sirius, probablemente calcé bastante bien. Aparte me gusta la shipp Sirius/Severus.

* Habrán varias muertes de la serie, que no correrán acá. Pero muchas que sí. Como la muerte de Dumbledore en el futuro. A mi parecer Jaha debió morir, y en esta historia Theo no le tiene el mismo cariño que Wells en el canon si le tiene a su padre.

* Las shipps, empezaremos lento:

\- Harry/Draco (con muuuucho desarrollo).

\- Insinuaciones de Harry/Ginny, pero unilateral.

\- Blaise/Ginny.

\- Sirius/Severus (a futuro).

\- Charlie/Draco (muy probable).

\- Harry/Hermione (del pasado, con algunos toques actuales).

\- Dean/Ginny (al comienzo, pero no tiene futuro porque él muere(?))

\- Ron/Hermione (muy a futuro, Ron no será un personaje que aparecerá pronto).

\- Tom/Draco (muy probable).

\- Bellatrix/Ginny (altamente probable).

* A veces soy malvada, lo sé.

* No sé. Pienso que Lexa será Tom, y eso nos da mucho Voldemort/Draco, y hay bastante poco de esta shipp tan sensual. Claro que no será Voldemort el feo cara de serpiente, sino, el joven Tom del diario. Nuestro heda.

* Como lo sospechan, nuestros mortifagos serán los terrícolas.

 **¡Saludos y gracias por apreciar la lectura!**

 _(Sus comentarios no me dan de vivir pero me alienta a escribir)_


	2. Chapter 2

**100; their story.**

 **Resumen**

Draco Malfoy solo conoce el espacio y la vista que ofrece la tierra a través de los ventanales del arca, que son estrechos y están maltratados por el tiempo. Cuando su padre es flotado es encerrado y luego enviado a la tierra junto con otros cien chicos. Entre ellos está Harry Potter. AU/Slash.

 **Disclaimer**

La siguiente historia compartida tiene como único fin estimular y proveer de diversión a los lectores de fanfiction, toda información dentro de la misma es de propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling y asociados.

De ser usado de manera lucrativa las personas responsables deben asumir su responsabilidades ante las autoridades pertinentes.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

Their story

 **2.** Capítulo 2:

—Aquí está. Sabemos que han aterrizado pero no tenemos comunicación.

La voz del hombre producía estragos en Severus Snape, quien solo al oír la voz del hombre entornaba los ojos con desagrado, su boca fruncida en una mueca desdeñosa. Sirius Black es uno de los consejeros del arca, el segundo al mando del canciller Albus Dumbledore.

El responsable de que dos de sus grandes amigos fueran ejecutados.

—Eso significa que aún no sabemos las condiciones del terreno. Sin embargo, gracias a las pulseras de Snape al menos sabemos que las condiciones afectan el cuerpo humano.

Él tomó una pausa para observar las pantallas llenas de gráficos, cada una tenía un cuadro diferente que detallaba el estado de cada uno de los chicos que habían sido enviados a la tierra.

—Y eso es más de lo que supimos en cien años, así que bueno… Buen trabajo, entonces ¿qué nos dicen?

Severus comenzó—: Dos chicos muertos. Las casillas oscuras. Doctor Lupin, por favor, comparta nuestra teoría con el canciller Black.

—Por supuesto. —aceptó el hombre— De acuerdo. Llevan solo siete minutos en el suelo. Pero hasta ahora, creemos que las muertes se deben al aterrizaje. No a los niveles de radiación.

—Los dos chicos murieron cuando perdimos contacto con la nave. —interrumpió Severus.

—¿El aterrizaje fue difícil? —inquirió Black.

—Tiene sentido. —insistió Snape.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo con que, si fuera radiación, ahora veríamos un aumento bastante rápido de las muertes? Porque veo mucho rojo en el tablero. —las manos de Black se movían en ademanes que en conjunto a su tono de voz solo provocaban una irritación más elevada en el médico, parte de sus preocupaciones estaba en la pantalla que compartía los datos de su ahijado.

Severus siguió con la vista lo que Sirius Black indicaba. Torció los labios, pulgoso ignorante.

—Los signos vitales están alterados. —comenzó Snape, tratando de controlar el poderoso odio que le provocaba el hombre a su lado— Una hipotésis es que las heridas sean del aterrizaje.

—¿Y la otra? —intercedió el otro hombre.

—Que estén contentos de estar allí. —respondió el médico con un tono de voz jocoso.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

Draco se concentró en el mapa bajo sus manos, tratando de trazar el mejor camino para seguir en su búsqueda del Monte Weather.

—Tenemos problemas. El sistema de comunicación está muerto. —la voz de Theo no era exactamente música para sus oídos, mucho menos si traía noticias tan malas.

El rubio torció los labios.

—Subí al techo. Faltan doce paneles, el calor derritió los cables. —Theo continuó.

—Lo único que importa en este momento es llegar al Monte Weather. —intercedió Draco, la comida era lo primordial—Mira. Aquí estamos nosotros. —se inclinó sobre el mapa, moviendo con sus manos la herramienta que le ayudaba a trazar el terreno.

Trazó una linea recta a través del papel—: y aquí es donde debemos llegar si queremos sobrevivir.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —inquirió Theo, asombrado.

La expresión de Draco se distorsionó, sus labios temblando.

—Tu padre. —susurró el chico, viendo con impotencia como el rubio parecía cada vez más lejano.

—Genial, un mapa. —intercedió otra voz, un chico que usaba unos singulares goggles.

—¿Hay bares en este pueblo? Te invito una cerveza. —insistió el chico, inclinándose en dirección a Draco con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Te importa? —gruñó Theo, alejando a empujones al extraño.

—¡Oye! Quítale las manos de encima. Está con nosotros. —otro chico hizo acto de presencia, captando la atención de Draco, se veía como el típico grupo busca problemas.

El rubio suspiró. Después de todo eran todos criminales.

—Calma. —su ex-amigo levantó ambas manos en son de paz, tratando de apaciguar el carácter del otro— solo intentamos saber dónde estamos. —insistió, señalando en dirección a Draco y el mapa.

—Estamos en la tierra. —intercedió otra voz, la del chico pelirrojo que venía en compañía de la pequeña furia de la nave— ¿No es suficiente para ti?

—Debemos hallar El Monte Weather. Ya oyeron el mensaje de mi abuelo. —comenzó Theo, que ya parecía bastante exasperado según la opinión del Malfoy.

Theo avanzó en dirección del Weasley, Draco le seguía por detrás, tratando de evitar cualquier problema que pudiera aparecer.

—Esa tiene que ser nuestra prioridad. —continuó el castaño.

—Al diablo tu abuelo. —dijo la pelirroja, quien parecía haber sacado carácter de alguna parte.

La expresión de Theo tembló.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que estás a cargo aquí? —continuó la pequeña comadreja— ¿Tú y tu pequeña princesa? —inquirió señalando en dirección a Draco.

Una de las cejas del rubio se crispó… Es un hombre.

¿Por qué todos insisten en romantizar todo? Ridículos pobretones.

—¿Crees que nos importa quien está a cargo? —inició Draco, levantando una de sus manos y sobándose la cara con exaspero.— Debemos llegar al Monte Weather. —dijo como si fuera obvio, captando la atención a su alrededor.

—No porque el canciller lo diga, sino porque cuanto más esperemos, más hambre tendremos y más difícil resultará esto. ¿Cuánto creen que duremos sin los suministros?

Los murmullos comenzaron a alzarse, la voz de Draco resonando a través de los árboles cubiertos de radiación.

—La caminata será de treinta kilómetros ¿está bien? —continuó el rubio— Si queremos llegar antes de que oscurezca, debemos irnos. Ya mismo.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Vayan los dos, búsquenlo por nosotros. —intercedió el pelirrojo, Charlie Weasley comenzaba a volverse una molestia para Draco, su opinión parecía pesar bastante entre los chicos a su alrededor— Que los privilegiados hagan el trabajo difícil para variar.

Ginevra sonrió.

—¡Sí! —vociferaron todos a su alrededor.

Draco los observó con consternación… ¿Cómo no podían entender?

—No están escuchando. Todos debemos ir. —Theo continuó, pero era inútil, aquellos chicos no escucharían, mucho menos si Charlie Weasley los lideraba.

—Miren esto. El canciller de la tierra. —el buscapleitos volvió a aparecer, empujando violento a Theo.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —provocó el castaño.

El otro chico solo atinó a sonreír impetuoso, volviendo a empujar al Nott, que esta vez cayó en un sonido estrepitoso contra las hojas secas del piso.

Eso probablemente debió doler, pensó Draco, bastante contento de no ser él aquel que recibiera los golpes.

Aunque si trató de detenerlo, siendo retenido por uno de los matones que acompañaba al buscapleitos.

Theo se levantó en posición de pelea, pero al parecer la caída habría afectado uno de sus tobillos, Draco se concentró en aquello, torciendo los labios en una mueca aprehensiva.

Parecen salvajes, alegres de formar una revuelta.

—Vamos. —alentó el buscapleitos, burlándose de los intentos de Theo de acertar un golpe.

De la nada y pegando un salto al suelo apareció otro chico, gafas y un horroroso cabello.

El caminante espacial.

—¡Oh! —los murmullos volvieron a alzarse, y en posición retadora Harry Potter pareció amedrentar al buscapleitos.

Curioso.

La expresión de Ginevra pareció resplandecer.

—El chico tiene una pierna… ¿Por qué no esperas a que sea una lucha justa? —intercedió el chico, sonriendo de manera petulante.

Menudo creído, Draco chistó por lo bajo.

—Oye, caminante espacial. —Ginevra rodeó el conflicto, acercándose a Potter a paso rápido, claramente interesada en él— Rescátame a mí luego. —dijo coqueta.

Las risas se alzaron.

El buscapleitos agarró a sus compinches y se alejaron irritados, Draco trató de memorizar sus rasgos, presiente que será una molestia en el futuro.

Charlie Weasley se acercó a su hermana viéndola con reproche.

—¿Qué? Es guapo. —respondió ella en su defensa, levantando los hombros.

—Es un criminal. —murmuró con enfado Charlie.

—Todos son criminales. —le susurró Ginevra retadora.

Charlie le agarró uno de los brazos, tironeándola mientras avanzaba— Bajé hasta aquí para protegerte.

—No necesito protección. —siseó ella mientras soltaba su brazo— Me han encerrado de una manera u otra toda la vida, ya no sigo más ordenes. Debo divertirme, Charlie… Debo hacer alguna locura solo porque puedo hacerla… —continuó la chica, levantando el rostro en dirección al cielo con ilusión.

—Y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera tú.

—No puedo quedarme con ellos. —empezó Charlie.

—¿De qué hablas?

El mayor agarró nuevamente su brazo, llevándola a un lugar con mayor privacidad.

—Hice algo para subir a la nave… Algo por lo que me matarán cuando bajen. —el chico parecía angustiado— Todavía no puedo decir qué es, pero debes confiar en mí. Aún confías en mí, ¿no?

Ella asintió—: Sí.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

—¿Cuándo salimos para el Monte Weather? —la voz de Harry Potter molestó nuevamente a Draco, que minutos antes se concentraba en ver el estado del tobillo de Theo.

—En este momento. —declaró el rubio, volteándose en dirección al castaño— Regresaremos mañana con comida.

—¿Cómo harán para traer comida para cien ustedes dos? —inquirió con clara consternación Theo, no parecía nada contento.

Harry Potter se volteó, atrayendo a dos chicos con él, el muchacho de los goggles y otro chico de piel oscura y cabello negro.

—Somos cuatro. ¿Podemos irnos?

Draco asintió.

—Suena a una fiesta. Que sean cinco. —Ginevra aplaudió mientras se acercaba contenta.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —el Weasley mayor apareció por detrás, parecía que la pequeña comadreja estaba fuera de control.

—Voy a caminar. —dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

—¡Oigan! ¿Intentabas quitártela? —la atención de Draco se desvió a la pulsera de Harry Potter, observándola con atención, ésta tenía una grieta en la parte superior.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Esta pulsera transmite tus signos vitales al arca. Si te la quitas, creerán que estás muerto.

—¿Debería importarme? —Potter retó.

—No lo sé… ¿Quieres que tus seres queridos crean que estás muerto? ¿Quieres que te sigan aquí en dos meses? Porque no lo harán si creen que nos estamos muriendo.

La expresión de Potter demostró su arrepentimiento. La de Charlie Weasley solo detallaba como una gran y oscura idea comenzaba a rondar sus pensamientos.

—Bien. Vamos. —indicó Draco, siendo seguido por todos.

Ginevra volteó en dirección a su hermano con ilusión.

—Ve. —dijo este con una sonrisa, obteniendo un beso en la mejilla de su hermana, quien luego trotó para alcanzar al grupo.

Draco se acercó a Theo, viéndole con lastima.

—No deberías haber venido, Theo.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

—Antes de que pienses cualquier cosa, Harry es mío. —murmuró Ginevra en su dirección, mientras avanzaban a través del bosque.

Draco contuvo la expresión de horror.

—Antes de que pienses cualquier cosa, no me importa. —le respondió sin cambiar un poco de su expresión.

* * *

*100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS* *100TS*

 **Notas de autor:**

* AHHH. Soy un asco de persona, debo decir que mi vida es un conflicto constante entre mi auto-desprecio y yo. Esta historia sigue en mi tintero, o sea, en mi imaginación.

* En este capítulo que sigue siendo el piloto… Pero cortaré varios capítulos, siento que el piloto en si es bastante importante para ambientarse.

* Lee Jordan y Fred Weasley personifican a Monty y a Jasper.

¿Dónde está George? Pues planeo que sea un terrícola, uno de los terrícolas más bromistas, que obviamente va a hacer 'click' inmediato con nuestro Fredsito que personifica a Jasper.

* Amo a Octavia, pero su personalidad al principio era tan girly, siento que Ginevra y Draco no podrían congeniar nunca, cosa que se va a ir como ¿desarrollando? a lo largo de la historia.

* Siguiendo en la misma linea… Huelo el Charlie/Draco, el Harry/Draco y el Tom/Draco. Lo saboreo.

* Siento que a buenas primeras Tom se sentirá realmente cautivado por Draco y su determinación en hacer que todos sobrevivan, no por ello será menos indulgente. Después de todo estará empecinado en volver a Draco su reina.

* Y bueno, espero comenten, o me desapareceré otro año. (?)


End file.
